


River & The Doctor || I'll Wait For You

by FWvidChick



Series: Doctor Who ship vids [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Romance, Video, With or Without You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor fan vid to U2's With or Without You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River & The Doctor || I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellNHighHeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellNHighHeels/gifts), [OfBowtiesAndLipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfBowtiesAndLipstick/gifts), [ChiefDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/gifts).



> I've always loved this song. Going all the way back to when I was kid but recently watched a vid with it and realized how perfect it was for our beautiful angsty pairing. So here you go. My work of love that was a great way to cope with pain induced writers block. To those who read my story [Echoes of Pain; Shadows of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2763518/chapters/6197087), I promise a chapter is being worked on. 
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed!

### \- Watch in HD -

[Direct Link](http://youtu.be/bQ5dp9aQCsM)

Voice overs:  
(intro)  
Doctor -" There is a time to live and a time to sleep. You are an echo River. "  
River - "It's hard to leave when you haven't said goodbye. "  
Doctor -"Then tell me. Because I don't know...how do I say it?" 

(0:59)  
Doctor - "You are always here to me. "  
"And I can always... see you." 

(1:26)  
River - "My Doctor..."  
"I can't let you die...without knowing you are loved! "  
"And by no one more than me!" 

(1:47)  
River -"ahh Doctor, you and your secrets. You'll be the death of me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Song info at end of vid. - (link here) https://youtu.be/cJZMTcyqsYk
> 
> Previous related Vids -  
> Amy ♥ Rory || This Years Love  
> https://youtu.be/TiTKyJtaPM4
> 
> \- River Song as Arabella  
> http://youtu.be/AU7OZJZiRio
> 
> Previous River/Doctor vid - Loving Her was Red  
> https://youtu.be/m59q1yxMTFc
> 
> Made in Win8 with WMM6


End file.
